1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method and apparatus for estimating a depth, and a method and apparatus for training a distance estimator.
2. Description of the Related Art
To measure a depth in a stereo camera, a disparity of a corresponding point may be found using a stereo matching algorithm that searches for a corresponding point of an image input by a left/right camera, and a depth may be calculated based on the disparity value, a focal length, and a baseline of the stereo camera.
In the stereo camera, a depth range measurable through stereo matching may be proportional to the baseline. It is necessary to increase a length of the baseline to measure a depth of an object positioned a long distance away and thus, it may be necessary to increase a size of a product. Stereo matching may be performed based on a sub-pixel unit instead of a pixel unit to measure the depth of the object positioned a long distance away without increasing the length of the baseline. However, a number of calculations may increase and despite this accuracy may be reduced.